Lluvia
by Amaterasu97
Summary: "La lluvia me recuerda a nosotros: eterna, constante y siempre junta. Somos la lluvia, mi amor. Siempre lo seremos." One-Shot


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia**: One-Shot

**Lluvia**

La lluvia caía con fuerza, era tal que ensordecía cualquier sonido. Tal era que no se veía nada a través de ella.

Su olor…delicioso.

Kagome amaba la lluvia, amaba la sensación de ver cada gota cayendo una tras otra, se perdía en tal espectáculo de la naturaleza, el viento soplo suavemente, trayendo consigo el olor de humedad, tierra y paz…todo junto.

—¿Perdida?—pregunto Inuyasha, en la esquina de la cabaña. Kagome observo con cariño a su esposo.

—Me encanta ver la lluvia. Es…una muy dulce sensación—sonrío sin perder la mirada del cielo gris y plomizo.

Inuyasha observo con cuidado y después gruño algo por lo bajo. Se acerco lentamente a su esposa, por detrás, y la sostuvo cerca de su cuerpo.

—Aun no entiendo tu fascinación con ella.

Ella le lanzo una mirada divertida. Beso su mejilla amorosamente.

El suspiro.

—Te contare después.

Inuyasha vio de reojo a su compañera de toda la vida, sus ojos chocolates, cálidos y amorosos, perdidos otra vez en la lluvia. Volteo su mirada.

Quiso encontrar que era para ella la lluvia.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—Inoue…se va a llamar Inoue—exclamo Kagome, mientras Kaede sonreía. Hace mas de una hora se había sentido pesimamente, teniendo mareos y nauseas.

No era nada grave. Era una bendición.

Estaba embarazada.

Inuyasha entro como un torbellino, sacando la cortina que cubría la puerta a volar.

—¡Kagome! ¿Estas bien?—se arrodillo rápidamente, ignorando la mirada divertida de Kaede. Busco rápidamente cualquier daño, pero no había ninguna herida, y no había olor de sangre en el aire—¡Maldito Monje! A penas me dijo que te sentías mal me vine.

La sacerdotisa retorció sus manos nerviosa, le lanzo una mirada a Kaede que salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

—¿Qué pasa con la vieja?—pregunto Inuyasha, siguiendo los movimientos de la vieja.

—Eh…no pasa nada—agito su mano temblorosa. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, confundido.

—Tu estas rara…¿Qué pasa?—frunció el ceño—Mujer…

—Nada. ¿Por qué no jugamos algo Inuyasha?—bien, era lo mas estúpido que a la sacerdotisa se le había ocurrido para decirle a un medio demonio con mal humor que iba a ser padre.

Pero tenia que intentarlo.

—¡Jugar!...¿Pero que mierdas te…—sin embargo el medio demonio suspiro al ver la mirada de carnero degollado que le estaba dando su mujer—Bien. Juguemos.

—Esto es una adivinanza: es pequeño, frágil, y necesita nueve meses.

Inuyasha se sentó en pose india, rascando desinteresadamente su nariz.

—¡Keh!...Esto es una…—Kagome le disparo una mirada malhumorada para después observar el rosario—No se…una maldita semilla.

Kagome sonrió.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo que algo así?—gruño—O lo es o no lo es.

—Tu eres medio inteligente, así que no discutas—Inuyasha gruño enojado, mascullo algo por lo bajo y miro detenidamente a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Te rindes?

—¡No!

El tiempo paso, e Inuyasha trato. Sin embargo, dos horas después la sacerdotisa ya estaba cansada y bastante malhumorada.

—Dime que te rindes por favor—exclamo al cielo. Inuyasha farfullo pero asintió.

—Bien…Dime que es

—Inoue

—¿Qué?¿Que mierdas es eso?

—Inoue—el medio demonio observo a su mujer, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas arreboladas y su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Y lo entendió.

—Pero…pero…pero…eso quiere decir—se tambaleo un poco para levantarse. Sus ojos dorados estaban totalmente dilatados—Tu…tu estas…

Ella asintió.

E Inuyasha no pudo mas que caer de rodillas. Kagome sorprendida, se arrodillo al lado de su esposo.

—Dios, Inuyasha ¿Qué te pasa?—unos brazos cálidos y protectores la aferraron al pecho del medio demonio. Kagome solo pudo acatar a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su marido. De pronto, sintió húmeda la parte superior del traje de sacerdotisa.

Con una sonrisa, acaricio el cabello del amor de su vida.

—Gracias…Muchas Gracias Kagome—sollozo Inuyasha en brazos de la única mujer que podía aceptarlo y amarlo, y ahora, tener el hijo de ambos en el vientre. Ni en sus mas locos sueños eso podía pensarlo, ni en las raras charlas que Kagome le sacaba cuando hablaban de si su hijo existiera cual fuera el nombre del niño, había pensado en lo real que podía llegar a ser.

Ahora la tenia entre sus brazos. Con su segundo hijo, en su vientre.

—Madre…—Shippo entro en ese momento a la cabaña, para ver a su madre y padre sosteniéndose mutuamente. Kagome lo observo con una sonrisa, y ladeo su cabeza. Asintió y los dejo solos.

Kagome aferro a su pecho a su esposo.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han dado en toda la vida ¿sabes?—murmuro en sus ropas Inuyasha—Después de que tu te hayas quedado conmigo, siendo mi esposa y que Shippo se hubiera convertido en mi hijo.

—Me alegro de darte esta felicidad.

Aferro mas a su esposa.

Ese momento era de ambos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shippo irguió su cabeza.

Sangre. De su madre.

—Papa…—llamo al que era su padre, lo vio erguir sus orejas y mirarlo—Creo que mama ya entro en labor de parto—sonrió cuando vio a su padre mirarlo sorprendido, abrió los ojos como platos, olio el ambiente , y salió corriendo dejando los maderos en el suelo.

A medio camino se detuvo, mirando a Shippo.

—Te espero para que veamos a tu hermano, oíste pequeño zorro. Donde tu no llegues…—amenazo, seriamente. Shippo sonrió y agito su mano.

Observo como la figura de su padre se perdía entre las sombras del bosque. Dejo rápidamente los maderos de la cabaña que estaban construyendo para toda la familia.

Familia.

Hace años no hubiera pensado en ello. Pero gracias a Dios, Kagome regreso después de tres años, junto con ella la alegría de Inuyasha. Como pasaba el tiempo, dentro de dos meses cumplían dos años de casados sus padres.

Gracias a Kagome, su madre. Y a Inuyasha, su padre.

Cuando diviso después de unos minutos la cabaña, disminuyo la velocidad para quedar en la puerta donde Sango salía apresuradamente con toallas y agua caliente. Le lanzo una sonrisa cálida y se volvió hacia su nervioso padre, que inquieto no dejaba de moverse.

Un grito.

Las orejas del medio demonio se movieron nerviosamente hacia la cabaña.

—¿Tu crees que este bien?—pregunto a Shippo, que se sentó a su lado.

—Mama es fuerte

Miroku se acerco y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha.

—Aun me acuerdo cuando Sango tuvo a las gemelas…casi me da un infarto—el monje suspiro.

Inuyasha se relajo y dejo salir una carcajada.

—Bueno no te dio un infarto, pero te desmayaste. Técnicamente es lo mismo—Shippo sonrió inocentemente a la mirada fulminante del monje.

Un grito resonó.

El olor de sangre.

El llanto de un bebe.

Sango salió con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades—sonrió al medio demonio, que de un salto estuvo en la puerta de la cabaña. Inuyasha sonrió a la exterminadora, y seguido de Shippo entro a la cabaña.

En un futon, la sacerdotisa acostada, sostenía al pequeño recién nacido. Inuyasha aun no sabia ni que hacer, sintió un empujón, vio hacia atrás y Shippo le dio otro con una sonrisa.

Se acerco a su mujer que con cansancio pero con una muy hermosa sonrisa los recibía.

—Miren al nuevo integrante de la familia…Inoue…el pequeño Inoue—le lanzo una mirada la estupefacto de su marido que solo los veía con algo que ella jamás había visto….adoración—Vamos Inuyasha, sostenlo…

El medio demonio asintió, recibiendo a su pequeño hijo en brazos. Sus ojos se ablandaron con ternura, viendo los asombrosos ojos que el niño tenia: dorados, como el, pero con cabello castaño, como el de su madre.

El niño tomo el dedo de su padre, para después jugar con la garra de el.

Y ese día Inuyasha juro que su familia siempre iba a estar con el.

Shippo apretó su mano en el hombro de su padre. Inuyasha se inclino y le dio un beso a su mujer.

—Te amo.

Ella sollozo.

—Yo a ti.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inoue corrió tratando de igualar la velocidad de su padre y su hermano mayor. Olio a su madre cerca, salto de la rama del árbol para caer junto a su madre, que chillo de la sorpresa.

—¡Dios! Inoue…no hagas eso.

El niño esbozo una sonrisa matadora que había aprendido de su padre, cuando su madre estaba de muy mal humor. De su labio inferior sobre salieron sus colmillos y sus orejas se irguieron en su cabeza.

Kagome rolo los ojos al ver un gesto tan característico del padre en su propio retoño.

—Eso lo aprendió de mi —ella ignoro el tono orgulloso de su marido, mientras recogía la canasta de hiervas. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, incorporo su cuerpo mirando la sonrisa gallarda y orgullosa del medio demonio.

—¿Y eso es motivo de orgullo?—se burlo Kagome, miro a sus dos hijos—Chicos…¿Tres estrellas seguidas son…?

—Orión—respondieron ambos al unísono.

Kagome les asintió y le lanzo una sonrisilla a su esposo que gruño.

—ESO…si es motivo de orgullo. Sacaron el cerebro de su madre—golpeo su pecho con orgullo.

Inuyasha sonrió.

Doce años de vida juntos habían ablandado al tosco medio demonio.

Se acerco a su esposa, que con una sensual mordida de labio, se dejo acercar al cuerpo de su esposo soltando en el proceso la canasta de hiervas que necesitaba para la aldea.

Inuyasha ronroneo en el cuello de su sacerdotisa, mientras lejanamente percibía como Shippo e Inoue salían murmurando sobre ellos dos. Pero a el no le importaba nada, mientras tuviera a su esposa como en esos momentos.

Entregada a el.

Rozo lentamente los labios en la marca de emparejamiento que tenia, y Kagome le respondió con un gemido ahogado y un estremecimiento. Puro orgullo masculino era a lo que sentía cada vez que su mujer respondía a sus caricias.

—Inuyasha—murmuro con éxtasis la castaña—No podemos aquí…

Inuyasha raspo lentamente sus colmillos en el delicado cuello de su sacerdotisa.

—Te huelo, y lo sabes mujer. Me vuelve loco tu olor—exclamo roncamente, Kagome gimió en el sensible oído del medio demonio—Te necesito…ahora…

—Inuyasha…la aldea…las hiervas—entre jadeos logro decir, pero Inuyasha ya estaba acunando un pecho entre sus garras.

—A la mierda la aldea.

Inuyasha cargo a su mujer hasta tenerla entre un tronco y el. Le jalo rápidamente el traje superior de sacerdotisa, hasta que quedaron ambos pechos al descubierto. Los jalo, succiono y devoro.

De un solo movimiento la penetro.

Menos espacio. Mas piel. Mas deseo.

Ambos gimieron en el oído del otro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La multitud de aldeanos se despidió de la matrona, Kaede, la sacerdotisa, había muerto la noche pasada en su cabaña, de un infarto.

Kagome trato de detener sus lagrimas. Pero fue imposible, los sollozos incontrolables se escaparon de su garganta. Sintió el cálido apretón de Sango, que sollozante se unió a su dolor.

Inuyasha la acerco a su costado, sosteniendo firmemente su mano en la cadera de la sacerdotisa.

Ella lo miro y el asintió.

Se desplomo en los brazos de su esposo, que sin dejar de ver la tumba de la que consideraba una gran consejera y sacerdotisa, la sostuvo en su pecho y acaricio sus cabellos.

Inoue se acerco a su madre y la abrazo junto con su padre. Shippo permaneció al lado de su padre con la mano en su hombro. Los tres hombre se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

La vida de un humano era frágil.

Y era lo que mas temían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome observo algo distante la boda de una de las hijas de Sango. El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, algo que ahora era terrible.

Para ella.

Ser humana tenia sus desventajas, sobre todo después de veinte años. Y si tu marido era un medio demonio.

—¿Te pasa algo?—susurro Inuyasha a su lado. Había visto lo incomoda a su esposa, esta se retorció las manos y negó.

—No me mientas mujer—exclamo Inuyasha.

Conocía a su mujer como la palma de la mano.

—Es…—la mirada de la sacerdotisa se perdió, en el espectáculo, la hija de Sango, estaba adornada hermosamente con flores y vestida con una Yukata blanca, a su derecha, Miroku, ya algo gastado y con canas, sonreía orgullosamente. Mientras que su esposa, Sango, lloraba junto con la otra gemela—la ocasión.

Inoue que estaba a unos metros, junto con Shippo y Rin, que se habían casado aproximadamente un año atras, miro a sus padres confundido. Inuyasha le hizo un gesto con la mano y este asintió, clavando la mirada en la boda.

—No me mientas, Kagome.

Ella suspiro.

—Bien, el tiempo. Mi problema es el tiempo. Míranos, Inuyasha, tu estas joven, Inoue esta joven, Shippo esta joven: los tres son demonios. Yo…yo soy una frágil humana, estoy envejeciendo, tengo canas y arrugas.

Inuyasha observo con cuidado a su esposa, que sollozaba.

—No importa si tienes canas, arrugas o lo que sea. Aun te amo, como el primer día que saliste de ese pozo, me miraste y sonreíste. Desde que me liberaste. Eres mi compañera de vida…—sostuvo su mano y la beso con ternura—Te amo. Para mi no importa mientras seas Kagome.

Ella sonrió aun con sus mejillas con lagrimas.

—El tiempo también hace sus maravillas. Contigo, ablandándote lo hizo—soltó una risita en el pecho cálido de su esposo.

Pero aun ella tenia sus temores.

Fragilidad.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Otra vez estaba lloviendo.

El ahora odiaba la lluvia.

Kagome estaba mas enferma por el clima, pero no se negaba a ver la Lluvia, nunca.

Y eso la enfermaba.

—Deberías entrar, el frio te hace mas daño.

Inuyasha gruño viendo como su mujer negaba. Ahora su cara estaba pálida, sus manos blancas como el papel, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí, cálida. Sostuvo cerca el cuerpo de su mujer, lo mas cerca que pudo.

Frágil.

Debió hacerle caso cuando ella tuvo esos temores, ese día en que la hija de Sango se casaba, ahora, tres años después temía perder a su compañera de vida. Una extraña enfermedad, que le afectaba los pulmones se la estaba llevando.

Cáncer, le dijo ella.

Y no podía hacer nada, porque en esa época era incurable, ni siquiera manejable. Solo tocaba esperar, pero el no podía esperar, no mientras el amor de su vida estuviera muriendo.

—Relájate, Inuyasha—exclamo Kagome entre sus brazos.

Este gruño por lo bajo.

—No puedo relajarme.

Kagome frunció el ceño, volteando a ver los ojos de su esposo, veintitrés años de casados y seguía tan joven como la primera vez que se vieron. En cambio ella, estaba vieja, frágil y acabada.

Ahora odiaba ser humana.

Su vida se estaba acortando. Lo sentía.

—Aun recuerdo el día que nos casamos…¿sabes? Fue el día mas hermoso, ese dia nos juramos, y míranos, estamos veinte años después juntos Quien diría—rio algo triste—El tiempo pasa.

—Te veías hermosa. Aun te ves hermosa

Ella sonrió. Besando suavemente el mentón de su esposo.

El sonrió.

—¿Inoue donde esta?—pregunto la sacerdotisa.

—Debe estar por llegar me dijo que tenia que asegurarse de sus cachorros.

—Ojala lleguen rápido, me encantaría ver a Kei y Mei—recordó a su nieto con una sonrisa.

Inuyasha sintió a su esposa incomoda, y su nariz se agito ante el olor que desprendió en sus brazos, el olor a muerte golpeo sus fosas nasales.

"No, no ,no ,no…no por favor…no ahora" pensó el medio demonio.

—Al parecer…creo que me llego el momento—exclamo desinteresadamente la sacerdotisa.

—¡NO!¡NO DIGAS ESO AUN!—gruño apretándola mas fuerte.

La respiración de ella se agito.

—Inuyasha…esto es inevitable. Mi padre murió de esto…

—Tu eres mas fuerte que el. Eres mi mujer y eres una gran sacerdotisa—gruño, apretando su cuerpo. La deseaba retener, darle fuerza.

—Inuyasha…no te mientas. Veinte años después yo también aprendí a conocerte—rio sin humor—Mi momento ha llegado.

—No…No, tu te vas a mejorar y a …vivir—escondió su rostro en el cuello de su mujer—Por favor…

—Como desearía que eso no fuera cierto. Que mañana tuviera mas vida y mas fuerza para estar contigo para siempre. Que pudiera ver a Inoue y a sus nietos crecer, ver Shippo…con sus esposa…y sus hijos…—sollozo, buscando la mano de Inuyasha que la aferro con fuerza—Pero…pero…

—No digas eso—musito.

—Quiero decirlo. Mi único consuelo son los mas asombrosos y fantásticos veinte años que hubiera soñado vivir—miro la lluvia—Shippo, Inoue y tu son mi mas grande felicidad. Esa…es mi única fuerza para irme.

El se quedo en silencio.

Tratando de retenerla en la vida. De darle fuerza y vitalidad. Porque era un egoísta , la deseaba con el, para el, una vida con el.

—Yo…también…también pienso eso—gruño Inuyasha llamando la atención de la sacerdotisa, que se concentraba en respirar mejor—Pienso es que…eres mi mas grande tesoro, anhelo y mi vida entera.

Ambos se aferraron y se besaron. Con desesperación, con amor, tratando de tatuarse mutuamente, cada anhelo y recuerdo. Inuyasha saboreo con la lengua, el sabor de su mujer, tratar de aferrarla en su memoria.

Maldita fuera la vida.

Le otorgaba la felicidad y ahora se la quitaba.

Observo los ojos, rojos y cansados de su mujer observarle.

—Perdóname…perdóname por dejarte solo—ella jadeo y una tos dolorosa salio de su pecho… sangre mancho su mano—Por jurarte un para siempre y a penas…

El la beso.

—No importa, me diste mas de lo que soñaba.

Ella jadeo en busca de mas aire y vida.

El tiempo se agotaba.

Se apoyo en el pecho de su esposo. En busca de protección y ayuda, solo lo necesitaba a el para sentirse segura.

—Quiero que le digas a…

—¡NO! DESPEDIDAS NO—gruño tratando de alejarse, esta aferro su rostro con manos temblorosas.

—Escúchame. Dile a Sango que la amo, que es mi hermano, que viva la vida que yo no pude. Miroku que lo amo, a Shippo que estoy orgullosa de el y que es mi tesoro, a Inoue la luz de mis ojos. Diles a todos que los amo—se derrumbo sintiendo el oxigeno faltarle.

Puntos negros aparecieron en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño tratando de enfocar la figura se su esposo.

—Alguna vez me preguntaste, porque la lluvia. Pregúntame…pregúntame otra vez—murmuro agotadamente.

El la miro a los ojos sin dejar de sollozar. Las lagrimas brotaron por los ojos, y no podía evitarlas. Su mujer estaba…estaba muriendo.

—¿Qué tienes con la lluvia?—musito por lo bajo.

Ella se recostó en el…sonriendo.

—La lluvia me recuerda a nosotros: eterna, constante y siempre junta. Somos la lluvia, mi amor. Siempre lo seremos.

El sonrió entre lagrimas aferrándola en silencio.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso.

Solo estuvo pendiente cuando ella exhalo su ultimo suspiro y el ultimo "Te amo", cuando su mano cayo laxa a su lado y su cuerpo se volvió frio.

La lluvia…lluvia . Que frio se sentía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inoue entro rápidamente, tratando de encontrar el olor de sus padres. Pero solo encontró la cabaña vacía, hace días había recibido el lacónico mensaje de su padre ante la situación de su madre.

Shippo entro minutos después buscándolos, pero solo encontró una nota. Escrita por su padre.

"**Perdónenme.**

**Una vida sin su madre no vida. No es…nada. Si fui un cobarde perdónenme, si fui un idiota y desconsiderado, también. Pero la necesitaba conmigo.**

**Ella los ama a ambos y así como yo se siente profundamente orgullosos. Les desea largas vidas, con amor y bendiciones.**

**No soy un hombre de palabras.**

**La lluvia…su madre y yo somos uno. Debemos estar como uno.**

**Lo siento. Y los amo."**

—¿Qué vamos hacer?—pregunto sombríamente Inoue, al ver la tormento aumentar.

Shippo sonrió secándose una lagrima.

—Esperar que la lluvia deje de caer—tomo una bocanada de aire, mirando el semblante triste de su hermano menor—Y buscar sus cuerpo, y enterrarlos juntos. Como debe ser.

La lluvia, pensó Shippo, la lluvia olía a la esencia de sus padres. Mezcladas.

Ambos hermanos no temían por el viejo orgulloso de Inuyasha, ahora estaba con la mujer de su vida, como debía ser.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Es un triste relato de amor entre ambos, fue hermoso o bueno para mi lo fue…espero comentarios. Es mi primera historia triunfante sobre ambos. Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
